The Terry Jingle Show!
by hyperness-is-random
Summary: The Inu gang and other people from the show go to Terry Jingle. Maury remake, not Jerry Springer. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**The Terry Jingle Show (Inuyasha Edition)**

Summary- the Inu Gang and others goes on the Terry Jingle Show (Maury Remake, their will be no FIGHTING)

Everybody in the studio audience chanting the same word "Terry, Terry," while awaiting the arrival of this person named Terry. After 5 minutes of chanting "Terry, Terry" a woman appeared at the top of a set of stairs on a stage, then everybody burst into cheers and applause. The woman had long black hair, soft green eyes, sparkly white teeth, and Peaches & Cream complexion, and wore black slacks with a simple white tee-shirt, and white flip flops. As she walked down the stairs she waved and blew kisses to the audience. Then a lightly built man walked over to the lady, and gave her a microphone and cards with "Terry Jingle" written on the back. She thanked him and he walked off stage, and she turned to the audience smiled at them. Then she started to walk in the audience shaking people's hands and giving out hugs. Then 3 guys shouted "I Love you, Terry! We have you tattooed on our chests" then to her dismay the guys lifted their shirts showing her face on their chests. She gave them a slight smile, and she walked back up on stage.

"Welcome to the Terry Jingle show. I am your host Terry Jingle. Now today's show will not be focused around one topic, but many such as: cheating husbands, finding long lost relatives, abusive parents, and many more. Please join us after the break when we talk to a woman who believes that her husband is cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend. Don't go away. This is sure to be an exciting show," said Terry Jingle, host of the Terry Jingle Show.

What cha think?

I not sure when the next chapter will be up because my friend is writing that one, but as soon as I get I will post it.

Okay

Don't for get to Review!

Don't forget Hyperness is your friend


	2. Chapter 2

Hope yall like this chapter! oh yeah before i forget let me introduce myself. I'm Vivi! the other author of this thing! hope you like it and soory it took so long! > 

"Welcome back to the show," said host Terry Jingle, "if you're just tuning in, today's show is guaranteed to be filled with excitement!" The crowd cheered; Terry motioned her hand for them to settle down. Terry walked to the center of the stage. The audience was still cheering like idiots. Terry motioned for them to settle once again and they did. "Our first guest believes that her husband of two years might be cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend," said Terry. The crowd cheered as Ms. Jingle welcomed their first guest. "Give it up for Kagome Higarashi!"

Kagome walked out of hallway that lead to an entrance at the left side of the stage. She was of average height. Her raven hair bounced with every step she took. Her chocolate brown hair eyes filled with concern to find the truth. She wore a simple blue dress with white sling back sandals. A silver wedding band adorned her left hand. Both women greeted each other with a handshake and a quick hug. Terry motioned for Kagome to sit in a cushioned black chair; she sat down and started to fiddle around with her ring. Terry pulled a chair up next to Kagome. Behind them there was a large TV monitor, which will show further use in the show.

"So tell me Kagome. What first brought you to believe that your husband, Inuyasha, was cheating on you?" asked Terry. Kagome fiddled with her ring a bit more before answering. "I always knew she would be a part of his heart, but when we married I guess I thought things would change…. I guess I was wrong," said Kagome. She stared at the ground the as she gave her answer. "You've been married for two years now, is that right?" Kagome only nodded. "And you've got a lovely baby girl, named Emiko." On the TV monitor, was an image of a small child at the age of eleven months. She had beautiful ember eyes like her father and short raven hair, like her mother, tied into it two piggly tails. She had black dog ears that twitched with excitement.

The crowd awed at the image of little Emiko. "Now, before we bring for Inuyasha, this what he had to say before the show," said Terry as she pointed to the monitor behind her. A video of Inuyasha began playing.

Image after image of the half demon played on the monitor. This is what he had to say.

"KAGOME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU!" Inuyasha balled his fist and snarled. "Kagome you know that I love you! I wouldn't throw that away for anything!" His eyes saddened as he continued. "We have a family now…. I wouldn't throw that away for a woman that _was _once in my life. Kikiyo means nothing to me now! I only love you, you and Emiko. Please believe me."

The crowd both awed and booed at the video of Inuyasha. Terry Jingle told them to the settle down. It took a while for them to finally shut up. A lot of evil glares and yelling from Ms. Jingle.

"Now Kagome, you haven't exactly told us what brought you to believe that your husband was cheating on you," said Terry pointing out the obvious. Kagome sighed and faced the host. She hesitated a bit before answering. "He would tell me that he was working late so he could be paid for the overtime. We needed the extra money so we could get through his months bills, so I didn't question his decision. Since he works with a friend of ours, I decided to call him up one night to ask if he had been working late with Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"And what did he tell you when you called."

"He said that he hadn't heard of anyone working late. He said that everyone was leaving at his or her usual time, except for Inuyasha. He told me that he had even seen Inuyasha leave early from work a couple times a week."

"Do you know where he was going when he left early?"

"No I don't, but one night he came home and he smelled of grave yard dirt. Just like Kikiyo used to!" said Kagome about to break into tears. She tried to hard to hold them back. "So you came here to find the truth?" asked Terry. Kagome nodded. The crowd booed at the thought of the man who would cheat on someone as sweet as Kagome. "We gave Inuyasha a lie detector test to determine if he really is cheating on you," said Terry, "What do you plan to do if he _is_ cheating in you?" Kagome began to tremble violently. "I-I don't know….wh-what I ….." she trailed off. She began to cry, she placed her hands on her face and sobbed into them. "Let's bring out Inuyasha, shall we," announced the host.

The crowd booed at the half demon as he walked on stage. He had both hands tucked away in the sleeves of his red fire rat kimono. He stood almost six feet tall. His expression was serious yet the ice that was once in his eyes had been melted away because of the love Kagome had shown him. He wore zori (Japanese sandals) **author note**: well you can't expect him to be on TV barefoot can you? ). The crowd continued to mock and boo him. He snarled and bared his fangs; at that moment the crowd fell dead silent out of fear. Inuyasha pulled up a chair next to Kagome. Kagome was still crying when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulder. She sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome… I'm sorry," whispered Inuyasha into Kagome's ear. Kagome started to calm down. She slowly pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace and said, "Inuyasha you know that I trust you," said Kagome, Inuyasha nodded, "that's why I want you to tell what's really going on."

"I-I've been going back to the feudal era. Since I came to the modern time to live with you…. I've kinda been getting homesick. So I've been leaving work early to go and visit the graves of my parents," explained Inuyasha. One of the members of the crowd got up and yelled, "That doesn't explain the scent of clay that your wife smelt!" Inuyasha was about to pull of his sword when Kagome put her hand over his. He froze and looked back at her.

"He's right, you know. Inuyasha….when you went back to the feudal era…..did you go to see Kikiyo too?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha didn't answer. He only looked away so you could see his eyes under his silvery white locks. Kagome gasped slightly and let go off Inuyasha's hand. He sat back down and they both just waited for the host to say something.

--------------------------------------- ThE ReSulTs ArE iN -----------------------------------------

"In my hand I hold the results of Inuyasha's lie detector test. We will soon find out if Inuyasha is really cheating on Kagome," said Terry Jingle. Kagome grew tense, she stiffed up in her seat. Inuyasha grew irritated with all the waiting. "Will you just read the damn results already!" snarled Inuyasha. Terry opened the envelope and took out the results.

"We asked Inuyasha if he had been leaving work earlier…… he said yes…..the lie detector found that to be the truth."

The crowd had mixed emotions about the answer, just as Kagome did. She was still hoping that Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikiyo in the feudal era.

"We asked Inuyasha if he had been seeing Kikiyo while he was in the feudal era….he said no….the lie detector found that to be a lie."

The crowd booed and threw rotten fruit at Inuyasha (**author note:** Don't ask where they got the fruit). Kagome grew tense and began to tremble. Inuyasha tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away. Inuyasha seemed surprised.

"We asked Inuyasha if he had sex with Kikiyo……..he said no……the lie detector found that to be ……………………(suspense!)……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(more suspense!)…………... The truth!"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. He tightened the embrace. The happiness didn't last long, Kagome slowly backed away and looked into Inuyasha's ember eyes. "Inuyasha…you have to tell me what you were doing with Kikiyo?" asked Kagome about to burst into tears. Inuyasha only sighed. "You know that she used to be a big part of my life…..I-I had to her one last time. I saw under the sacred tree and we just started to talk. I SWEAR!"

Kagome didn't say anything; she just lunged forward at him and gave him the biggest kiss that anyone had ever seen on television. The crowd cheered at the sight of the passionate kiss. One dumb ass from the crowd ruined the moment by yelling, "Yeah! Take it off baby!" This time Kagome didn't stop Inuyasha from drawing his blade and slicing the guy in two.

After they cleaned up the mess of what was once a guy, Terry Jingle said, "Well now that everything is cleared up; Kagome has something to tell her family." Inuyasha peeked his ears as he awaited the announcement that Kagome had. A woman brought out little Emiko and handed her over to her father. "Papa!" she yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha's ears and gave them a hard tug. Kagome and Terry laughed at the two. "Alright that's enough. So what is it that you need to tell us Kagome?" asked Inuyasha bouncing her daughter on his knee. Kagome looked down at the floor and held her stomach. "Inuyasha, Emiko…. I'm….. I'm pregnant!" said Kagome with a smile on her face. The crowd cheered and Emiko clapped her hand along with the cheering. Inuyasha got up to his feet along with his daughter and picked up Kagome and spun her around the stage.

"We're going to take a short break. When we come back a man who can't seem to keep his eyes and hands on his fiancée," said Terry Jingle as she wave bye at the camera.

"Inuyasha quit spinning me. Your gonna hurt Emiko and the new baby!" yelled Kagome.

"I'm just so excited!" responded Inuyasha.

"Stop it or I'll make you meet the floor in a 10 miles an hour!"

"Wait Kagome….what about Emiko?"

"Don't worry about her," said Kagome as she quickly got her daughter away from her father.

SIT BOY!

BAMM! Inuyasha hit the floor at 10mph. He made a crater 30 feet deep. Emiko laughed at the sight of her father. He just cursed at his situation. "Inuyasha! Not in front of the kid! SIT BOY!"

"Looks like our happy couple isn't so happy at this moment," said Terry. She sweated anime style as she looked back at the couple. "Let's just go to commercial!"

Hope you guys liked it. It took a while to figure ouuy how it would work, but i got it!

R&R!


End file.
